


let's put them to good use

by 26stars



Series: My Soulmate AUs [9]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F, References to canon injuries and violence, Soulmate AU, s3-5 compliant...to a point
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 07:14:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30102252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/26stars/pseuds/26stars
Summary: Daisy and Elena meet in strange circumstances. Being Inhumans within SHIELD makes their relationship unconventional enough. So they can be forgiven for overlooking one more element to their relationship, right?Soulmate AU for March Madness round 2
Relationships: Yo Yo Rodriguez/Skye | Daisy Johnson
Series: My Soulmate AUs [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2217786
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22
Collections: Women of the MCU





	let's put them to good use

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in one sitting so please forgive me.

This was her team’s first Inhuman interception/retrieval since Joey, and though things had gotten off to a rocky start, Daisy was feeling better about this stranger by the minute. The Colombian woman was listening, albeit reluctantly, as Joey communicated who their team was and what they wanted. When they asked why she had attacked the police convoy, Elena insisted that she and her cousin weren’t going to use them, saying that they were going to make sure that no one could use them. Only a minute later, Bobbi called in to confirm that they’d caught the woman’s cousin throwing the guns in the river.

And then the line went dead.

They let the woman out after they found Bobbi and Hunter’s car, empty, and the cousin, dead.

She was heartbroken and angry, and though Daisy was sorry for the circumstances, she was thankful that it pushed the woman across the line a little faster. They took her with them as they tracked Bobbi and Hunter through their devices to a local police station, and Elena showed off her powers by retrieving an access badge off the belt of a police officer and bouncing back like a yo-yo before Daisy had even seen her move. Through a back entrance, she, Joey, and Elena found piles and piles of weapons, and through one door, Mack found their friends.

“The Inhuman’s power is in his eyes,” he called through their radios. “That’s what knocked Bobbi and Hunter out.”

Around the next corner, they came face to face with him, and Elena immediately dashed forward to slap the bindings on his wrist. She must have glimpsed his eyes behind his glasses though, because as she snapped back to her starting point, she went further, slamming unguarded into a wall before crashing to the floor like a tree.

“Yo-Yo!” Daisy shouted in panic, but quickly directed Joey to melt the man’s glasses to his face before rushing to the fallen woman’s side. Her skin had gone gray, but as soon as Daisy touched her, the woman gasped for air, color surging back to her skin.

“ _Qué pasó_?” she asked frantically, scrambling for a glimpse of the Inhuman, who Joey was now securing.

“We got him,” Daisy said, relieved. “Good job.”

Hydra had apparently sent their own retrieval, because a drone snapped the eyes-guy up through a fresh hole in the ceiling before Daisy’s team had even made it out of the police station. On the way back to the plane, Bobbi and Hunter filled the rest of them in on what had happened at the river when the Inhuman had arrived with another police officer.

“Gives a whole new meaning to ‘drop-dead gorgeous’,” Mack deadpanned after they told him about how the bad guy got them. “And it took you this long to come around?”

“Weird, Elena bounced back pretty quickly from his look,” Daisy said, gesturing to their new best friend, who Joey was trying to quickly translate the conversation for.

“Must be something special about Inhumans,” Bobbi shrugged, gesturing towards the sky. “But I’m happy to see the back—or I guess the feet—of that one.”

~

Daisy had not thought through much in advance before abandoning SHIELD. She had thought through her reasons, but not the logistics.

Some things were straightforward—she had left the phone and watch and their SHIELD trackers behind; she had taken advantage of the “dropbox” system May had shown her how to put in place, stores of cash, weapons, and fake IDs whose locations only Daisy knew about; she’d left in a SHIELD car that she had permission to drive, abandoned it at a bus station while actually catching a train…

That was as far as her plan went. She didn’t have a destination planned, but once she had her store of cash and a home-on-wheels purchased, she turned the steering wheel west and didn’t look back.

She had left the entirety of her tactical suit behind, including her gauntlets, so the first time she overused her powers and felt the familiar ache, followed hours later by a pattern of bruises she remembered from years past, when she didn’t know how to control her powers well and accidentally turned them on herself. She tried to be more careful, but usually in the heat of the moment, she didn’t give much regard for her bones.

They made her pay for it after the fact.

She was all the way in California, days of driving but a short plane ride away from her former team, when things got bad enough that she dared to open up the laptop that she couldn’t bear to leave behind (though she had already disabled its location technology) and hacked into the Playground’s system. She didn’t let herself look at the cameras, glimpse any faces she’d left without a goodbye. She just read the base's inventory.

Specifically, their medical department's. 

Elena wasn’t technically a SHIELD agent, she was an asset, and that was the right kind of trust that Daisy needed. Elena wouldn’t try to convince her to go back if she didn’t want to, and she was uncomfortable enough with SHIELD monitoring that Daisy trusted the woman to not rat her out. Reaching her was simple enough, but Elena had to wait for a call from the base as an excuse to get back into the Playground and get Daisy what she needed. Daisy bought her a ticket to the west coast after but made her take a train down from San José.

They met up on a bus.

“They’re in town,” she mutters from the seat behind Daisy. “But I suppose you knew that.”

Daisy did. She loosely clenched her aching hands.

“You have something for me?”

She heard the rattle as Elena passed the small bottle of pills over the back of her seat. “SHIELD-issue for rapid bone-growth. You can’t get these over the counter.”

Their fingers brushed as Daisy accepted the bottle. She considered popping one in her mouth immediately, but her fingers suddenly didn’t hurt as badly as they had been.

“Are you pushing yourself too hard?” Elena murmured, sounding concerned.

“Don’t worry about me,” Daisy said without looking back. “Remember to wait two stops before getting off…”

“Yeah, yeah,” Elena grumbled, and Daisy almost wished she could glance back and see her face again, see if that sparkle in her eyes was still there. “You still going to be here next time I need to find you? I heard you used to live around here—you putting down roots?”

“No roots for me,” Daisy muttered, packing the pills away in her bag.

“Well, everyone gets attached to something eventually,” Elena said as Daisy stood up and headed for the bus's door.

Back in her van, she again considered popping a pill, but her hands and arms actually weren’t hurting anymore.

Not yet.

~

A few eventful weeks later, she was back with SHIELD, now allied with the “killer” she’d been chasing the last time she’d seen Elena. The three of them were set up outside Eli Morrow’s hideout, and Elena, now dressed every inch the SHIELD agent, was sent inside to do recon.

Only a moment later, she came out just inches ahead of an explosion that threw them all into the alley wall.

“Yo-yo!” Daisy yelled as soon as she opened her eyes and saw the woman’s arm on fire. Seizing a blanket, she smothered the flame quickly, and Elena groaned as she sat up slowly. Soot marked her face, and the skin beneath her sleeve was bright and angry, visibly damaged.

“Oh, man,” Daisy murmured worriedly, quickly trying to peel Elena’s clothing away from the rising blister and trying to reassure her. “You’re okay, you’re okay…”

But suddenly, she was.

Before her eyes, Daisy watched the blister deflate, the skin lighten, and the burn completely disappear. She blinked several times, then looked up at Elena.

“I didn’t know you could do that,” she said as their eyes met, but Elena shook her head.

“Me neither. Where was that power when I got shot back in the spring?”

~

They didn’t put the pieces together for several more months.

Until after space, until after the unthinkable.

Elena was sedated and stabilized on the plane and rushed into surgery immediately. Daisy was briefed, but she didn’t believe it until she saw Elena resting in her bed, her arms now ending just below her shoulders. They were told to keep their distance because the risk of infection was high, but the moment she was awake, Daisy approached her bedside.

“Hey,” she said cautiously. Hours to prepare had not given her the idea of what she should even say.

“Hey,” Elena answered. “How do I look?”

“Like you’ve lost weight,” Daisy said, trying to smile, and Elena offered one back.

“I knew this was going to happen,” she said hoarsely, and Daisy held a cup of water with a straw up to her lips. “Back in space, when I saw myself, my future self…this was what I looked like. Maybe that healing thing I did that one time only works with burns…”

“If only,” Daisy whispered. A dribble of water ran down Elena’s chin, and Daisy reached to thumb it away.

And then…

They both screamed and leapt from the bed and, of course, this brought Simmons running, but what she found was something neither of them could explain.

“I just…” Daisy stammered, gesturing at Elena, who was pulling off the bloody gauze and bandages of her restored arms with two whole hands. “And then she…”

“How…” Simmons gasped, equally bewildered.

“Soulmates,” Piper breathed, standing right behind her. She looked stunned but thrilled. “You're soulmates. You healed her.”

They all fell silent, and Daisy cautiously met Elena’s eyes.

_Could it be…_

“I guess we have some stuff to talk about.”

Elena smoothed a disbelieving hand down her own arm, good as new, and looked up with an equally disbelieving smile.

“I guess we do.”


End file.
